Nunca
by HikaruWinter
Summary: 'Amigo secreto 2012' de Kuroko no Basket. Eliminado debido a la no-participación de la destinataria. Kuroko está, como de costumbre, tomando un batido de vainilla con Kagami cuando se encuentra con Aomine y acaba teniendo que hacerle un favor. Un favor que termina con Kagami dándole un beso en la puerta de su casa.


**Nota: **Este fanfiction fue presentado y publicado brevemente en el 'Amigo secreto 2012' de Kuroko no Basket celebrado las navidades pasadas. Debido a que la persona a la que iba dirigido no publicó la historia que le correspondía -dejando a alguien sin regalo en consecuencia-, mi historia así como la de otras autoras cuyo regalo iba dirigido a gente que no pudo participar -por pereza o circumstancias, no sabemos-, he decidido publicarla en mi cuenta, para que la disfrutéis.  
Siento la demora en su publicación. Internet me putea, como siempre. ****** de *****.

On with the story then~

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

.

.

Kuroko suspiró, mirando a la mesa donde su batido de vainilla se templaba por momentos.

Frente a él, su compañero, su amigo, su luz, Kagami Taiga se estaba zampando un plato con casi cincuenta hamburguesas, como era habitual, y llevaba casi cinco minutos con una miga de pan en el labio.

No, no era un buen día para Kuroko.

Además de descubrir una extraña atracción hacia su gigantesco compañero sobre la que no podía actuar -porque acabaría con un puñetazo en la cara, por muy invisible que fuera-, su luz tenía que ir, acabar con una miga pegada en sus rosados labios y **no. darse. cuenta.**

¡Y él no podía hacer nada!

¡Maldita tentación!

¡Maldito pelirrojo adorable y apuesto!

Sorbió bruscamente de su batido, bebiendo lo que quedaba de un trago y haciendo que Kagami ladeara la cabeza, confundido -y adorable, maldita sea-.

"Hey. ¿Estás bien, Kuroko?" preguntó el pelirrojo, entrecejo frunciéndose de preocupación.

El peliazul se limitó a asentir, disculpándose para ir a por otro batido y tirar el vaso del terminado, y se levantó, evitando aquellos brillantes ojos granates que **no **iban a hacer que sus piernas temblaran y su pequeño cuerpo se tambaleara al suelo con mirar en sus profundidades.

Oh, no.

Se negaba.

Apretó el puño, aplastando el vaso de su batido con una fuerza que nadie le atribuiría, ni siquiera aquellos que le conocían, antes de tirarlo en la papelera y colocarse en la cola, atento de quién iba delante para que no se le colaran... otra vez.

"Ah, Tetsu"

El peliazul miró atrás, rostro impasible, pero en sus ojos podía avistarse una pizca de sorpresa y una clara pregunta.

¿Qué narices hacía este aquí?

"Aomine-kun" asintió.

El pelinegro sonrió -de manera siniestra- y miró alrededor del restaurante de comida rápida, ojos fijándose rápidamente en una cabeza pelirroja con más hamburguesas de las que un ejército podría consumir en dos días, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, ¿estás aquí con Kagami?" preguntó, de manera seca, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts, su dura mirada clavada en el ignorante pelirrojo, que comía tranquilamente "Qué desperdicio" musitó, devolviendo su mirada al más pequeño peliazul con un deje de anhelo brillando en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos azules "Cuando podrías tenerme a **mí**"

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del peliazul.

Kuroko **no** estaba de buen humor.

O, al menos, el suficiente como para aguantar a sus viejos compañeros de la Generación de Milagros, especialmente a **Aomine**, y a un Kagami Taiga más denso de lo habitual.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Aomine-kun?" preguntó, de manera forzada, avanzando en la línea antes de que algún ignorante se le colara, aunque, con Aomine todo intimidante estando detrás suyo, no creía que nadie fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para ello.

"Necesito un favor" explicó, juntando sus manos de manera suplicante. Y juguetona y falsa, tanto como _aquello _y todo lo que había significado para él.

Aunque para gente sin experiencia con el joven, Kuroko siguió impasible, para el viejo as de la GdM, el peliazul alzó una ceja, tan curioso como confundido y un tanto aprehensivo. Sobre todo aprehensivo.

Aomine frunció el ceño, seguramente descontento por carecer con la absoluta confianza del pequeño peliazul, como antaño, pero no comentó.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que-

"Haz lo que te de la gana" medio bufó, cruzándose de brazos "Pero me escuchas"

Kuroko suspiró y asintió.

Una vez que Aomine tiene algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien se lo quite de la cabeza. Menos Momoi. Ella tiene una habilidad con las palabras... o tal vez son sus pechos.

"Bueno" empezó, dejando sus brazos caer nuevamente a sus lados "¿Recuerdas aquel partido cuando estábamos en Teikou?" preguntó, señalándole a la encandilada chica del mostrador lo que quería "Contra esos Americanos. El que empatamos" explicó, frunciendo el ceño cuando recordó el vergonzoso empate, el único de la historia de la Generación de Milagros "Vuelven. Por una excursión y-quiero decir, sería muy... amable de tu parte si pudieras guiarles por Tokio la semana que viene. Hasta su hotel" sonrió, incómodo ante la enervante mirada que le dirigía su viejo compañero, ceja alzada apenas unos milímetros, ojos afilados, su boca una línea de descontento "Te lo compensaré" añadió.

Tras unos instantes y con cierta reticencia, el peliazul asintió, volviendo a la fila pero, antes de que pudiera sumirse en su duda eterna sobre los deliciosos batidos de MagiBurger -vainilla o vainilla **con **nata-, sintió la mano del pelinegro en su hombro.

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, casi podía presentirlo.

Años de entrenar con el egocéntrico narcisista, años de compartir cancha y mucho más le habían enseñado a confiar en sus instintos casi tanto como su nueva luz parecía hacerlo.

Pero eso hacía de Kagami Taiga **su **Kagami Taiga.

Eso y el miedo a los perros.

"¿Algo más, Aomine-ku-?"

Kuroko se paralizó.

La sonrisa de su viejo compañero era claramente _depredadora_.

¿En qué se había metido?

"Verás" Aomine arrastró las palabras, disfrutando del terror que brillaba en los ojos de su viejo compañero de equipo como no lo hacía desde aquella vez que le había acorralado tras las escaleras del colegio y había decidido que era hora de pasar a tercera base y le había-. Oh, no, no debía de pensar en eso. "El problema es que no es un equipo... **normal** en el sentido literal de la palabra"

Kuroko retrocedió un paso.

Recordaba muy bien a ese equipo, y lo bien que se habían llevado con cierto pelirrojo psicópata.

"Sería" el pelinegro saboreó las palabras como un depredador saborea la tortura a la que somete a su presa, esperando más y más, alargando su agonía hasta que decidía clavar sus fauces y terminar con su miserable existencia, su aura siniestra brillando junto a sus ojos como el océano, tan diferente de los celestes orbes del menor. "Inteligente de tu parte llevar a... alguien contigo" su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al del peliazul, que retrocedió otro paso "Por tu propia seguridad, Kuroko. Recuerdas lo que _casi _pasa hace años...¿no?" sonrió, la sangre desapareciendo del rosto del peliazul, volviéndole todavía más pálido, de manera casi enfermiza. Ah, pero Aomine no había terminado "Alguien fuerte y grande, mejor si sabe hablar inglés. Alguien como 'Kagami Taiga'" susurró en su oreja.

El rostro de Kuroko pasó del blanco más pálido que un cadáver hubiera visto en las reuniones de Zombies Vegetarianos Anónimos a un rojo intenso que había hecho que un tomate se desmayara de la envidia... si pudieran hacerlo, claro.

El pelinegro se alejó lentamente del peliazul, satisfecho, y añadió, en una voz cantarina.

"Mike dice que está deseando verte" sonrió, pidiendo sus cosas a la chica del mostrador y tendiéndole el batido de vainilla al peliazul, que se quedó allí, estático, aún cuando el pelinegro salió por la puerta del local, felizmente, su espalda desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Hizo falta la intervención de su pelirrojo para sacarle de su trance.

"¿Kuroko? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kagami, agitando una mano delante de los ojos del peliazul, que recobró el sentido casi inmediatamente para perderlo cuando el pelirrojo posó su cálida mano en su frente "No tienes fiebre" murmuró, alejándose para mirar a su sombra con una pizca de curiosidad en sus preocupados ojos granates "Llevas todo el día algo raro" dudó un momento "Llevas un par de semanas algo raro" se corrigió.

Kuroko no pudo evitar el largo suspiro que se escapó entre sus labios.

Encima el adorable cabeza hueca tenía que ser perceptivo _para estas cosas_, ¿no?

.

Kuroko miró la tarjeta que Aomine había colado de alguna manera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -cuando estaba congelado, supuso- y suspiró.

No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para desobedecer a Aomine cuando éste aún tenía en su posesión... _eso_, ¿pero _cómo _iba a pedirle a Kagami que le acompañara? No lo sabía. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se apretaba el nudo que parecía haberse atado en su estómago que le impedía pensar y actuar con claridad, volviéndose casi doloroso cuando Kagami se despedía y volvía a su apartamento_ con Alex_ y que vibraba de manera agitada pero agradable cuando estaba a su lado, cerca.

Y luego estaba esa _curiosa _sensación de su bajo vientre que hacía que... no quería pensar en ello, al menos no en clase, por muy desapercibido que pasara, por muy invisible que fuera para casi todos.

Porque ese era el problema.

Antaño, ser invisible había sido una de las peores cosas de su vida. Una de tantas. Su 'invisibilidad' le hacía pasar desapercibido, hacía imposible que hiciera amigos... a veces sus padres se olvidaban de que _estaba ahí _y pasaba días sin comer, algo que su madre nunca terminaba de perdonarse -y una de las razones de que visitara MagiBurger tan amenudo, incluso hoy-.

Pero ahora... ahora Kagami _podía verle_.

El único, tras tanto tiempo, que era capaz de seguirle con la mirada por más de veinte metros, el único capaz de encontrarle en una multitud, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros de la Generación de Milagros había logrado. El primero y el único en verle siempre que deseaba ser visto, ser encontrado. El primero y único en su invisible corazón.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando eliminar la depresiva línea de pensamiento y decidió hacer lo que mejor hacía en clase: Observar a Kagami Taiga.

Como siempre, el alto pelirrojo estaba durmiendo, su suave y cálida respiración casi insonora, rostro relajado, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ceño, por una vez, liso, quitándole años de encima, sus ojeras fundiéndose con el tostado tono de su piel, las marcas aligerándose, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

El único momento en el que no estaba alerta, y Kuroko tenía su espalda.

¿Por qué?

¿Sería porque confiaba en él más implícitamente en que otras personas? Las pocas veces que le había visto dormir era en su presencia y nunca, **nunca**, le daba la espalda a nadie si podía evitarlo. A menos que fuera él, claro.

Pero esa pregunta le hacía plantearse otra que le gustaba todavía menos.

¿Porqué era tan reacio a dejar su espalda al descubierto, a relajarse a... confiar en otros?

Kuroko no era tan estúpido como su amigo. Se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no era realmente amistoso con nadie... a excepción del mismo Kuroko. Se llevaba bien con los sempai y con sus compañeros de curso pero... había algo que... no encajaba.

Y Kuroko no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era.

El también tenía sus secretos, al fin y al cabo.

Secretos que no quería que nadie descubriera.

"¡KAGAMI TAIGA!"

El pelirrojo se levantó de un golpe frotándose la nuca, dirigiéndole una irritada mirada a su profesor mientras la clase se reía de su pobre reacción.

Kuroko, sin embargo, se tensó.

¿Era eso... pánico, lo que había visto brillar en los ojos de su-de su...?

No, no era el momento de plantearse qué estaba pasando con Kagami, con su **relación **con Kagami. Debía investigar ese extraño brillo, encontrar su origen y, a ser posible, abrazarle hasta que ya no quedara un resquicio en su mente de ese terror en sus preciosos ojos rojos.

.

El peliazul debía admitirlo, no era material de detective.

"¿Que porqué me asusté? Bueno... me pilló con la guardia baja, supongo" murmuró **su **pelirrojo, frotándose el mentón con un curioso y precavido brillo en sus ojos mientras respondía a la directa pregunta de su sombra.

"¿Supones?" insistió Kuroko, su suave y monótona voz tomando un filo, una seriedad que hizo que el pelirrojo se hundiera un poco más en su silla de MagiBurger, su única hamburguesa -por si aquella mirada no había sido suficiente- enfriándose en su plato mientras se removía donde estaba sentado de manera nerviosa "Kagami-kun..."

"No me gustan las clases, ¿vale? Solo... no se me dan bien. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema de conversación?"

Kuroko estaba dispuesto a insistir, pero la desesperada y vulnerable mirada que le dirigió Kagami -que, estaba seguro, fue sin su consentimiento- hizo que cerrara la boca y su cerebro sufriera un cortocircuito, acallándole con éxito.

Finalmente y tras un largo intercambio de miradas -en la cual se perdió, vagando en las profundidades de aquellos ojos, como ahogarse en sangre y, al mismo tiempo, como hundirse en una cama de pétalos de rosa, la una tan terrible, la otra tan cursi-, Kuroko suspiró y asintió.

"¿Qué tal con Alex?"

Kagami, que había sonreído cuando su compañero y fantasma-en-presencia residente había aceptado cambiar de tema, pareció deprimirse de nuevo, como si el tema anterior pareciera mucho menos peligroso que el actual. Pero, tras un minuto, respondió y, seguramente, decidió que este tema le expondría menos a un peligro que Kuroko ignoraba.

"Bien, bien... se ha ido a vivir c-con su n-novia" musitó, sonrojo rápidamente subiendo a sus mejillas.

Kuroko parpadeó.

OH.

Oh.

Vale.

Sí, mal tema de conversación.

Pensar en Alex, _esa _hispanoamericana, con novia, **novia**, no era algo bueno para las hormonas, por mucha preferencia que tuviera por su propio sexo.

Eso no significaba que mentadas hormonas no hubieran tomado ya control de su cabeza.

"¿Y quién es?" preguntó, echándose hacia adelante hasta que sus codos se apoyaban sobre la mesa, rostro descansando entre sus manos.

El sonrojo de Kagami, de ser posible, se intensificó, llegando hasta sus orejas y extendiéndose adorablemente por su cuello hasta que sus ojos parecieron empalidecer debido al color de su piel.

Se aclaró la garganta no una, sino dos veces, y, tras calmar medianamente los colores que teñían sus mejillas, dejando un suave rosa a su paso, musitó algo que Kuroko no llegó a entender.

"Kagami-kun, ¿podrías decirlo más alto? No te he escuchado"

De nuevo, el sonrojo se intensificó, pero esta vez no hizo nada por calmarlo, tan solo miró alrededor del MagiBurguer de manera nerviosa y acercó su rostro al del peliazul, causando, esta vez, que el sonrojado fuera su compañero, amigo y mucho, mucho más. Aunque, esperaba, nunca lo descubriera. Kuroko no sabía qué hacer si Kagami llegaba a odiarle por ese... cariño innecesario que le profesaba. Mejor que no lo sepa, y todos felices. Más o menos.

"M-momoi" murmuró "Tu vieja, uh, amiga de Teikou"

Kuroko parpadeó.

Y volvió a parpadear.

Y parpadeó de nuevo.

Entonces, su cerebro recuperó sus funciones y, movido por sus hormonas, imaginó a ambas mujeres apretadas la una contra la otra, sus pechos -ambas con una delantera tan grande- impidiendo que se acercaran todavía más pero haciendo, igualmente, la imagen _tan _provocativa que...

Kuroko se levantó de golpe y se fue al baño, susurrando una disculpa en un tono tres octavas más elevado de lo habitual.

Kagami tan solo le dirigió una mirada de comprensión y simpatía, pero Kuroko no la registró, porque, en el lugar donde habían estado ambas chicas, en su mente aparecieron **él y Kagami **en la misma posición, Kagami sonrojado, nervioso, adorable mientras Kuroko se dejaba caer sobre su bien esculpido pecho que...

Baño.

¡YA!

.

Mientras volvían a casa, Kuroko era incapaz de eliminar la tentadora imagen de su cabeza -ya tenía material para el próximo mes, yay- y, al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de ignorar la tarjeta que había descansado inocentemente durante casi cuatro días en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, casi ardiendo en busca de su atención.

Kuroko negó, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que, preocupado, se acercó un poco más a él, su mirada deslizándose hasta su mano antes de volver a su rostro rápidamente, un leve sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas así como su rostro caía y retrocedía el paso que había avanzado hacia el peliazul.

Pero esto -por desgracia- pasó desapercibido para Kuroko Tetsuya, demasiado ensimismado con sus fantasías que nunca se harían realidad, la tarjeta que no pensaba usar nunca y el compañero al que nunca se le iba a confesar porque, para tenerlo en claro, una de las cosas que más temía en este mundo era que le dejaran solo, y que Kagami, su nueva luz que le había prometido no abandonarle lo hiciera por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos... no. No podía soportarlo. No una vez más.

Y menos por culpa de un favor a su ex.

Una vez llegaron a Seirin, sin embargo, el peliazul recobró un poco de su valor. Un poco.

"Kagami-kun"

El pelirrojo, que no había escuchado a Kuroko hablar durante todo el trayecto al instituto, le dio inmediatamente su atención, deteniéndose a las puertas de la escuela mientras otros estudiantes pasaban de largo, algunos repasando con la mirada la figura del más alto, otras directamente riendo y lanzándole miradas furtivas nada disimuladas que hacían que el estómago del más pequeño se revolviera de manera desagradable.

Agitó la cabeza y rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando la tarjeta que le había dado Aomine para quitarse de en medio aquella estupidez.

Si Kagami no le acompañaba pensaba decirle a su antigua luz un par de palabras y meter la tarjeta por donde cupiera.

"Este fin de semana viene un equipo de baloncesto de América contra el que jugué en Teikou" explicó, tomando aire para intentar tranquilizarse y mantener su voz monótona "Aomine-kun me ha pedido que les de la bienvenida y les lleve a su hotel y, um, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar" murmuró.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, pero finalmente sonrió -aquella sonrisa adorable que le quitaba al menos cinco años de encima y le arrebataba la respiración al peliazul- y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su despeinado cabello.

"No hay problema" asintió, sorprendiéndole cuando le tomó de la mano, tirando ligeramente de él hacia el edificio "Vamos Kuroko. Llegaremos tarde"

Lo único que pudo hacer Kuroko fue seguirle, su cerebro todavía intentando procesar su respuesta.

.

La tensión podía palparse en el aire.

Kuroko... no apreciaba al capitán del equipo de California, no desde que le había pillado con Aomine en los vestuarios y había 'sugerido' añadirse a la 'fiesta'. Lo que menos le había gustado de aquella ocasión fue que Aomine habría aceptado si él no se hubiera zafado de su ex y huido de ambos.

Menos mal que Kise-kun andaba cerca.

Lo que no esperaba era que su nueva luz compartiera su desdén por el alto pelinegro.

Pero no era solo desdén, era aquel... pánico que recordaba ver en sus ojos no hacía tanto tiempo -¿la semana anterior tal vez?-. Y ver a Kagami Taiga enfadado **y **asustado, desde luego, no ayudaba a sus nervios.

"_Oh, if it isn't Kuroko?_[1]" sonrió, de aquella manera sardónica que hacía que le hirviera la sangre y un mortificado sonrojo encontrara su lugar en sus mejillas. No podía entender lo que decía, pero no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando_ "And what do we have here? Tiger*, long time no see!_" rió.

Kagami se tensó a su lado, enviándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y murmurando para que tan solo él escuchara.

"Por favor, no me digas que es..." suplicó, ojos brillantes.

"Michel Lestrange, capitán de la escuela secundaria Rothern*, California" asintió Kuroko, ganándose un suspiro de su compañero y amigo, que miraba al joven con resentimiento y una pizca de pánico, ojeando las puertas de salida con anhelo.

"_Mike_" saludó el pelirrojo, voz firme y directa, y tan fría que Kuroko le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Nunca habría imaginado que Kagami Taiga pudiera ser _frío_, y menos con un carácter tan volátil.

"_Oh, come on, kitten! Don't be mean _[2]" casi ronroneó el pelinegro, alcanzándoles, dejando caer sus bolsas al suelo, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo, que retrocedió un paso llevando consigo a Kuroko.

"_Don't you dare try, bitch! Hands off!_[3]"

Mike frunció el ceño, pero no insistió, cogiendo nuevamente las bolsas.

Kuroko miró tras el jugador y tiró de la manga de Kagami, que dejó de mirar sospechosamente al capitán californiano para mirar a su compañero cuidadosamente.

"¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y los demás?"

El pelirrojo miró al americano y a su compañero, deteniéndose especialmente en el extraño cuando éste empezó a sonreír de una manera que hizo que a Kuroko le temblaran las piernas, y no precisamente de manera agradable.

"_What's the sweety saying? And, wait, is he with you? Last time he was with this hottie...oh, yes. Good material. How the mighty have fallen for him to be with... well, you_[4]"

"_Oh, shut it! At least I'm not a cheating bitch_![5]" gruñó el pelirrojo, llevando ahora al más pequeño tras de sí, intentando protegerle de la batalla verbal.

Kuroko tan solo miraba el intercambio, confundido.

"_I ammend, you're a loyal __**dog**__. Probably in heat if I remember tha_-[6]" empezó, la sonrisa ampliándose, la tensión asfixiando al peliazul, por muy protegido que se sintiera tras la ancha espalda de su amigo, luchando por respirar normalmente y no dejar que los otros dos adolescentes vieran su ansiedad.

"_If you don't want me to rip your balls off and feed them to my team's pet dog, you'll shut your trap. Now_[7]"

Fuera lo que fuere que dijo el pelirrojo en ese tono serio y distante que le asustaba al tiempo que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas -esta vez de manera agradable-, Mike cerró la boca, mirando al pelirrojo de manera incrédula y con un tinte de temor.

"_I'll tell_-[8]"

"_I don't give a shit_[9]" suspiró, dejando que la frialdad y firmeza se evaporaran lentamente de su figura.

"¿Kagami-kun?" preguntó Kuroko, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

El pelirrojo le miró a los ojos, suspiró una vez más, y sonrió, sin sacudir los brazos que habían atrapado el suyo con una fuerza que nadie le atribuiría realmente al peliazul.

"Le conozco de antes" asintió "Fue un... compañero" aunque su rostro decía que había sido mucho más, y que no era un tema que quisiera discutir, al menos no en el momento.

Kuroko asintió, sin buscar más explicaciones -Kagami era como un libro abierto, de todas formas- y volvió a señalar a Mike.

"¿Su equipo?"

"Ah, sí" asintió el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose de nuevo al pelinegro con un deje de desgana, como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa en aquel momento menos hablar con el americano.

"_Welcome, and all that crap. Where the fuck is your team_?[10]" preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

"_In the plane, duh_" respondió, imitando la postura del pelirrojo, aunque sin conseguir ser igual de intimidante "_We had a problem with the boarding tickets, so I took the one before. I wanted to see that stunt of a man first, and what do I find? His cute little fucktoy and my personal se_-[11]"

Kagami le cortó, cogiéndole del cuello de la sudadera y levantándole con un solo brazo, su rostro demasiado cerca del de Mike -para el gusto de Kuroko-, y ambos ojos brillando con un fuego que hizo que los paseantes se dispersaran y dejaran a la pobre víctima a su merced.

"_Finish that sentence and I'm ripping your throat, damn the police_[12]" dijo, de manera tan simple que, de no saber que el pelirrojo acababa de maldecir a la policía y, por tanto, amenazado de muerte al americano, Kuroko habría pensado que estaba hablando del tiempo.

"_You're still a feisty one. I like that_[13]" Mike, sin embargo, no pareció captar la directa indirecta sobre su muerte inminente. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba mucho.

"_Well, I don't like __**you **__so that's a problem_[14]" sonrió dulcemente Kagami, el aura asesina intensificándose y paralizando a un par de empresarios que, distraídos con sus móviles, se habían acercado a los tres adolescentes. Por supuesto, se alejaron casi inmediatamente.

Kuroko, aunque disfrutando de la situación, sin embargo, estaba empezando a irritarse porque, bueno, _no entendía nada_. Así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho.

Tomó aire, juntó su coraje y tiró tímidamente de la manga que cubría el brazo al que llevaba agarrado desde casi el comienzo de la conversación.

"¿Kagami-kun?"

"Perdón" se disculpó el pelirrojo en un susurro, soltando al americano, que cayó de culo en el frío suelo del aeropuerto "Tuvieron problemas con los billetes de embarque, así que él vino antes" explicó, mirando a Kuroko con curiosidad y cierto temor que hizo que al peliazul se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca "Em, ¿Kuroko? Esto, tu y Aomine... um..."

Oh, mierda.

En fin, de perdidos al río.

Kuroko asintió, mirando honestamente al pelirrojo "Fuimos pareja durante año y medio a partir del penúltimo curso de primaria*"

El rostro de Kagami calló, y Kuroko no se había sentido más perdido en su vida.

"Un, ¿deberíamos llevarle a su hotel?" murmuró el peliazul, todavía agarrando con fuerza la manga de la chaqueta de su luz, su verdadera y única luz, no como Aomine, no como él, en lo absoluto, su cuerpo empezando a temblar con sollozos que aguantó, porque él es Kuroko y no recordaba muy bien cómo llorar desconsoladamente.

Kagami, para su sorpresa, tiró el mapa en la cabeza del americano, tomó su mano y se dio la vuelta, tirando de él hacia la salida.

"_Hey, wait a second Tiger_![15]"

"Puede encontrarlo él solo"

.

Kuroko estaba preocupado.

Era de noche y ambos vagaban todavía por las calles de Tokyo, Kagami guiando el camino. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que su pelirrojo no había dicho una palabra en todo el camino cuando, normalmente, era él el que hablaba por los dos, dejando que Kuroko disfrutara de su propio silencio.

Era agradable que no le obligaran a 'interactuar como un chico normal'.

Ese era otro problema.

¿Cómo va a obligar a Kagami a hablar cuando él mismo estaría desesperado porque no lo hicieran? No podía obligar a otros a hacer lo que él no quería -aunque no le importaba obligar al más alto a comprarle sus batidos de vainilla-, y menos a Kagami Taiga.

Debía ser paciente y esperar a que Kagami se tranquilizara, se aburriera del silencio y empezara a hablar. Aunque él parecía ser el que llevaba las de perder en esa batalla.

"¿Kagami-kun?" preguntó, debía de admitir que algo asustado.

El pelirrojo gruñó algo, pero no llegó a escucharle.

Volvió a llamar su nombre, esta vez con más curiosidad que temor.

"¿Kagami-kun?"

"Te he dicho que me llames Taiga" volvió a gruñir bajo su aliento, rojo subiendo rápidamente hasta sus orejas y la parte de atrás de su cuello, lo que Kuroko podía ver mientras le arrastraba por la ciudad.

"Um...¿T-Taiga-kun?" musitó, sintiendo ésta vez cómo eran sus mejillas las que amenazaban explotar en vivos colores, pero lo reprimió cuanto pudo.

"Taiga" volvió a rugir más forzosamente el más alto.

Kuroko tragó saliva y asintió.

"Taiga"

El pelirrojo pareció relajarse, aflojando levemente el agarre que mantenía en la mano del peliazul-¡Un momento! ¡Mano! ¡Estaban caminando de la mano! ¡Oh, dios! ¡**Oh, dios**!

Cualquier insinuación o acusación sobre la línea poco masculina de sus pensamientos -que parecían haberse transformado en el chibi de una colegiala- sería negada firmemente en el futuro.

Por ahora estaba sonrojándose, y mucho, eso lo admitirá.

Pero no iba a flaquear, no cuando estaban en medio de _un momento _que había salido de algunos de sus más salvajes sueños-vale, tal vez no de los **salvajes**- y tenía la oportunidad de que Kagami le reconociera no solo como a su sombra, no solo como a su mejor e inseparable amigo... sino como algo más.

"E-entonces" volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca, deteniéndose en seco.

Kagami le imitó, mirando a su rostro con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza de una manera tan adorable que Kuroko le habría saltado en ese mismo instante si no estuviera un tanto preocupado intentado decir su propio nombre.

"Te-Tetsuya. Llámame Tetsuya, Kag-Taiga-k- Taiga"

El pelirrojo, cuyo rostro ya estaba sonrojado de por sí, explotó en mil y un tonos así como su rostro se teñía de rojo, empalideciendo y al mismo tiempo avivando el brillo de sus intensos ojos.

"Te-Tetsuya" murmuró "Tetsuya" susurró "Tetsuya" dijo finalmente con firmeza, sonriendo en cuanto el nombre escapó sus rosados labios.

Y Kuroko nunca había estado tan cerca de perder el control, tanto físico como mental, acorralarle en un callejón, quitarle la ropa y llenarse de Kagami Taiga hasta que su cuerpo no diera más de sí.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Taiga" asintió el peliazul, una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente abriéndose paso en su sorprendido rostro.

Kagami tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente antes de, todavía sonrojado, repetir su nombre.

"Tetsuya"

.

Kuroko, por primera vez en su vida -cuántas primeras veces esta semana-, no sabía qué hacer cuando llegaron a su casa.

¿Debería despedirse? ¿Debería dejarle entrar? ¿Debería invitarle a cenar? ¿Debería invitarle a su cuarto y dejarse de tonterías de colegiala, diciéndole claramente dónde quería que metiera su-?

Oh, no, no vamos a ir por ahí.

Para su consuelo, Kagami parecía igual de nervioso que Kuroko e igual de reticente a dejarle solo, todavía sujetando la mano del peliazul en la suya de manera firme pero suave, gentil, sin querer dejarla ir.

"Um..."

Sí, era uno de los momentos más incómodos de sus vidas, pero no de una manera horrible o negativa. Aunque tampoco era precisamente agradable, sus estómagos revolviéndose con un leve cosquilleo, como si docenas de mariposas en combate mortal intentaran escapar de sus cuerpos.

"B-bueno, yo, um"

"Si quieres puedes, esto..."

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo ligeramente y asintiendo, el pelirrojo al fin soltando la mano del menor.

"Buenas noches, Tetsuya"

"Buenas noches, Taiga"

Tras dudarlo un instante, el pelirrojo acercó rápidamente su rostro al del menor y le besó, no profunda o apasionadamente, tan solo un dulce e inocente intercambio, antes de salir corriendo, despidiéndose del peliazul.

Sonrojado hasta la raíz de su pelo azul celeste, Kuroko llevó la mano hasta sus labios, entrando en su casa -sus padres llegaban tarde, ¿huh?- y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, deslizando su espalda por la superficie hasta que estaba sentado en el suelo de la entrada, una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

El favor a Aomine se había ido a la mierda y estaba seguro de que Kagam-Taiga, de que Taiga y ese imbécil de Mike habían tenido algo, y que no había acabado bien -al menos no tan bien como lo suyo con Aomine-.

Pero en lugar de deprimirle, esto le dio esperanza.

Porque si Kag-si Taiga había estado con ese idiota, ¿porqué no iba a estar con él?

No había nada que se lo impidiera.

No había barreras, no había burla, no había estúpidos sentimientos que pudieran arruinar su atesorada relación porque la relación había evolucionado para ambos, sin darse cuenta, hasta que se convirtió en lo que siempre había soñado y no esperaba que sucediera nunca.

¿Pero eran él y Taiga pareja?

No, aún no, pero ya no había nada que le impidiera serlo, nada que le impidiera buscarlo, nada que le impidiera quererlo.

Su teléfono vibró y, tras echarle un vistazo al nombre del contacto, lo abrió, leyendo el mensaje.

_De:Aomine_Daiki_

_Para:KuroTetsu_

_Mike llmó. Q pso? Tve q ir a rekgrle yo y stba cmpltmnt furioso. Sta vz s lo dire a Kgmi ò.ó_

Kuroko sonrió de manera pícara -algo que solo se permitía en la seguridad de su casa, entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, con las cortinas echadas- y respondió, cerrando el móvil antes de quitarse los zapatos.

Aún le quedaban un puñado de deberes que hacer, una cena que calentar y un regalo de navidad que planear.

Las Navidades se estaban acercando, al fin y al cabo.

Tendrá que preguntarle a Taiga -**Taiga- **qué quiere.

Esperemos que le valga un Kuroko Tetsuya envuelto y para llevar.

.

En su casa, Aomine Daiki abrió el móvil, sonriendo cuando vio el mensaje de Tetsu aparecer en la pantalla.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, se desvaneció en cuanto leyó su contenido.

_De: KuroTetsu_

_Para: Aomine_Daiki_

_No me importa. _

_Felices fiestas._

.

FIN

NA: No, no tenía inspiración para algo más angsty, pero eso es culpa del curso, que me está yendo a pedir de boca -el año pasado fue horri~ble. Así que, ale, un angst/fluff. Y sí, podría haber hecho algo smuty, pero entonces habría sido mucho más corto -la mitad, más o menos- y no habría podido escribir cómo es la relación entre ambos -que es lo que quería cierta personita a la que se suponía que esto iba dirigido- porque estaría demasiado ocupada babeando...

[1]Oh, ¿no es ese Kuroko? ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? ¡Tigre, cuanto tiempo!

[2]Oh, ¡vamos, gatito! No seas malo.

[3]¡Ni se te ocurra, cabrón! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

[4]¿Qué está diciendo el bomboncín? Y, espera, ¿está contigo? La última vez estaba con este pedazo de pan... oh, sí. Buen material. Cómo han caído los poderosos para que él esté con... bueno, contigo.

[5]¡Oh, cállate! ¡Al menos no soy un puto infiel!

[6]Sin duda, eres un **perro **leal. Probablemente en celo si recuerdo es-

[7]Si no quieres que te arranque las pelotas y se las de a la mascota de mi equipo para comer, cerrarás la boca. Ahora.

[8]Diré-

[9]Me importa una mierda.

[10]Bienvenido, y toda esa mierda. ¿Dónde coño está tu equipo?

[11]En el avión, claro. Tuvimos un problema con los billetes de embarque, así que cogí el que salía antes. Quería ver a ese pedazo de pan primero y, ¿qué encuentro? Su adorable y pequeño juguetito y mi propio es-

[12]Termina esa frase y te arrancaré la garganta, que jodan a la policía.

[13]Aún eres un cabezota, me gusta.

[14]Bueno, a mi no me gustas **tú**, así que tenemos un problema.

[15]¡Hey! ¡Espera un segundo, Tigre!

*Normalmente me lo habría currado y habría buscado una escuela secundaria americana que jugara partidos de baloncesto amistosos de manera internacional, pero, admitidlo, a nadie le va a importar una mierda si es inventada o no.

*Sí, he añadido los sufijos '-kun' y '-san' porque un Kuroko que no los usa no es Kuroko, y ya es lo suficientemente difícil de escribir su carácter como para encima tropezar con la expresión del lenguaje, ¡ARRRR~G! Sufro.

*Para quien no lo sepa, la escuela primaria en Japón va de los 6-7 a los 14-15 años, mientras que la secundaria sería nuestro 4ºde la ESO y Bachillerato (en España), es decir, de los 15-16 a los 18-19.


End file.
